Sound Mimicry
The power to transform into or have a physical body made up of solid sound. Technique of Sound Manipulation. Variation of Air Mimicry. Not to be confused with Sound Mode. Also Called * Audio Mimicry * Noise/Sonic/Sonokinetic Form/Mimicry/Physiology * Sound Physiology Capabilities User is made up of or can transform their body completely into sound. Users' transformed form is anatomically identical to their normal form, aside of being made of sound, in which case it contains all to organs and is somewhat vulnerable to attacks. Alternately the user can transform into homogeneous matter, without any part of their form being more important than the other. In effect, the user can act as a living sonic boom; by simply moving at a fast-enough speed, they can disorient opponents, shatter windows and more. Applications *Contaminant Immunity *Dermal Armor **Natural Weaponry **Pain Suppression *Disease Immunity *Enhanced Agility *Enhanced Balance *Enhanced Dexterity *Enhanced Durability/Invulnerability: as a sonic being, user is extremely hard to harm by direct attacks. *Enhanced Lung Capacity or Oxygen Independence *Enhanced Hearing *High-Speed Flight *Near Intangibility: as long as the obstacle isn't sound-proofed they can pass through it. *Sonic Velocity *Sonoportation *Sound Absorption *Sound Immunity *Sound Wave Generation *Soundwave Perception *Thermal Resistance *Voice Manipulation Techniques *Elemental Invisibility *Elemental Shapeshifting Variations *'Infrasonic Sound Mimicry' (Infrasonic Mimicry, Infrasonic Form): User may transform into sound a frequency lower than normal humans can hear. *'Music Physiology': User may transform into music or melodious sound. *'Ultrasonic Sound Mimicry' (Ultrasonic Mimicry, Ultrasonic Form): User may transform into sound a frequency higher than normal humans can hear. Associations *Amorphous Physiology *Clairaudience *Omnitone *Elemental Regeneration by drawing sound to fill the wounds. *Scattering - some users are able spread their transformed form over vast areas. *Siren Song *Size Manipulation *Sonokinetic Combat *Sonokinetic Constructs *Sound Manipulation *Vibration Mimicry Limitations *Soundproof surfaces are immune to the effects of this ability. **A room or other container paneled in soundproof surfaces can be used to imprison a user of this ability (until/unless they can revert to human form). *Certain abilities (like Sound Manipulation) and equipment/technology may be used to tune into the user's frequency, disrupt the user's abilities and harm the user. *Sound Absorption can be used to physically absorb a user of this ability. *If the user has no control over this ability, the following can happen: **May shift into (or out of) this form against one's will. **Body may exude a constant hum (or a constant chaotic mix of sounds). **One may produce a sound lower or higher than desired. **Form may be permanent. **Body may constantly move at the speed of sound. **(In worst cases) Body may disperse into ambient air. *Though the user does not need to eat, drink or sleep in this form, sound requires a transmission medium of solid, liquid, gas or plasma to exist. Known Users *Sonorosians (Ben 10) *Evolved Sonorosians (Ben 10) *Echo (Class of the Titans) *David Alan Angar aka Angar the Screamer (Marvel Comics) *Ulysses Klaw/Klaw (Marvel Comics) *Uyulala, The Southern Oracle (The Neverending Story) *Nightfly O' Note (Scarred Rider Xechs) *Squigly (Skullgirls) *Lorelei (Tales of The Abyss) Gallery Angar the Screamer-1-.jpg|David Alan Angar, aka Angar the Screamer (Marvel Comics) Bad-angar-1-.jpg|Assuming a Sonic Form... Scream_Angar-1-.jpg| He is a powerful Sound Mimic... File:Evolved Sonorosian.jpg|Evolved Sonorosian (Ben 10) File:Sonorosian.jpg|Sonorosian (Ben 10) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Fighting Power Category:Enhancements Category:Physics-Based Powers Category:Sound Powers Category:Combat Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Physiology Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Rare power